Kids Will Be Kids
by Tina101
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione take a well deserved break and be kids after fighting Voldemort for so long. One-shot. Slight RHr romance mentioned.


_Kids Will Be Kids_

Hermione sat on the couch in the Burrow reading a book. All of a sudden she felt Harry and Ron take a seat on either side of her.

"Merlin, Hermione, you're so bloody boring," Ron commented. She simply continued with her reading. He rested his hand on her knee to get her attention. "Harry and I were thinking-"

"No," she said without missing a beat.

"But we didn't even say anything!" Harry argued.

"Whatever it is, no." Ron sighed. "Every time those words come out of your mouth, we _all_ end up in some sort of trouble."

"But you love us anyway," Harry said. She rolled her eyes. "Come on, 'Mione, just hear us out. There's no possible way for us to get into any trouble…this time." Hermione slammed her book closed.

"Fine, what have you two geniuses been scheming?" The two boys smiled at each other before letting her in on their plans for the afternoon.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione was in her room changing into her swimsuit. Believe it or not, Harry and Ron were capable of good ideas every once in a blue moon, and this was one of those rare occasions. There was an impatient knock on her door.

"Hurry up, 'Mione!" Ron exclaimed. She groaned loud enough for him to hear her.

"One sec!" She fixed the strap of her bathing suit and threw open the door. "There, happy?" He couldn't take his eyes off her beautiful form, the way her body curved perfectly, causing her to blush. "Ronald!" He snapped back to reality.

"Sorry, you look amazing." He was one to talk. Quidditch was definitely good for him.

"Save the flattery for when you screw up. Now, let's go, Mr. Impatient." The couple began to head out to the yard to meet up with Harry.

Harry was waiting impatiently outside the Burrow for his two best friends to join him. Finally, Ron and Hermione emerged from the house.

"Nice of you to show up," Harry said. "I was going to send in a search party, but I figured that I probably didn't want to find you."

"You're just upset that Ginny's out for the day," Hermione pointed out. He simply shrugged. Ron slid his arm around her shoulder, and she reached up and entwined their fingers.

"Are we going to stand here or go swimming?" he asked. Out of the blue, the three of them broke out into a run towards the pond.

The three friends pounded across the small wooden dock and leapt into the pond. The cold water quickly engulfed them; instantly cooling them off. Once they surfaced, Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and her legs around his waist from behind. She kissed his cheek.

"So how come we've _never_ gone swimming here even though we've spent how many summers here?" Harry asked.

"I dunno." He began to splash Ron in return for his answer, which promptly got Hermione wet too.

"Hey! Harry, you're getting me wet!" she exclaimed through laughter. Ron broke free from her and joined Harry in his attack. "Guys, stop it!" She began to fight back but to no avail.

Meanwhile, Bill and Charlie walked around the Weasley property spending some brotherly time together for the first time since the eldest's wedding. The sound of laughter and splashing caught their attention. They made their way over to the pond and found Harry and Ron splashing Hermione mercilessly.

"Ron, what did Mum tell you about being nice to girls?" Charlie asked. The three turned around just as the two oldest Weasleys sat side by side on the end of the dock.

"Harry started it!"

"Gee, thanks Ron."

"Somehow I find that very hard to believe," Bill pointed out. Ron crossed his arms over his chest. There was a sparkle in his eyes, and he began to splash his brothers. They put their hands up in a futile defense.

"Cut it out, Ron!"

"We don't have our suits on!"

"Then go get them," Ron reasoned.

"We don't answer to you!" Bill exclaimed hotly.

"No, but _you_ answer to _me_," Hermione said to Ron. "So stop."

"Yes ma'am." Harry, Bill and Charlie all burst out laughing.

"Man, you're whipped," Harry commented.

"Speaking of whipped, where's your wife?" Ron asked Bill. He shot him a deadly look while Hermione whacked the back of his head.

"She's at home, she hasn't been feeling well. She'll be here for dinner."

"Oh joy." She hit him again. Bill stood up, and Charlie followed in suit.

"Harry, Hermione, make sure he behaves," the younger brother said before they left to go back to the Burrow.

Back at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was rushing around preparing enough food for her entire family, Harry and Hermione. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw a dripping wet Bill and Charlie enter the house.

"What happened?" she asked. They both flopped down at the table next to each other and waved their wands so they were dry again.

"Ron still refuses to grow up," Charlie replied bitterly.

"One day he will, Hermione will make sure of that," she assured, even though they all knew that that probably wasn't really going to happen.

**The End**

**A/N:** Go to my profile for a link to my photobucket account to see the fan art that inspired this story. BTW, I did NOT draw the fan art (I can't even draw a stick figure).

Tina101


End file.
